The present invention relates to playback of an audio signal memory disk (hereinafter termed audio memory disk), and more particularly to an audio memory disk playback system which can improve playback without a loss of digital melody memorized in the audio memory disk.
The conventional sound systems are mostly cassette tape recorders using music cassette tapes and digital audio systems using recording media such as digital audio tapes or compact disks to reduce the distortion of signals. However, in such digital audio systems, the effectiveness of the recording media deteriorates since the amount of additional data is significant, e.g. as parity data bits to check and correct reproduced data in compensation for data drop and merge data bits to merge sampling data, are more than that of real data. Thus, the additional data processing circuits and mechanisms are needed and a total configuration of the audio playback system becomes complicated, often causes trouble.